scratchiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Second World War
"World War II" and "World War Two" redirect here. While there are certainly drastic variations in the Scratchiverse on historical events (as its nature), the Second World War is the final breaking off point of our world and the Scratchiverse. Whereas the real WWII lasted six years and changed the world politically, the Second World War in the Scratchiverse lasted about six years and changed the world physically, ending it in a nuclear holocaust in January of 1945. The war began in 1939 with the invasion of the nation of Poland by Nazi Germany following Poland's refusal to cede Danzig (Gdansk) to the Germans, and escalated with the United Kingdom and France declaring war on Germany. After a brief period of inactivity dubbed the "Sittskrieg," Germany invaded and within a few months defeated the nations of France, Belgium, Luxembourg, and Liechtenstein. With the old nemesis of France defeated, now only three concerns affected the conscious of Hitler: Spain, the Soviet Union, and the United States, whom Hitler saw as his eventual enemy (especially with FDR as president). Hitler decided that, even though he had grown to despise Franco, he could not yet divert supplies and troops away from his upcoming invasion of the USSR and the ongoing Battle of Britain, which was lost with heavy causalities. In 1942, the Wehrmacht began the invasion of the Soviet Union. Within the first few months, the totally surprised, technologically and tactically inferior Red Army was overwhelmed and forced all the way back to Moscow. However, German advancement in technology and, until this point, experience and tactics, could not withstand the unstoppable force of Soviet industry, will power, and numbers. The Wehrmacht began to see massive defeats and was pushed back with terrible losses all the way into Germany by January 1945. The United States never entered the War in Europe, but Vichy France was totally compliant to the Nazis. This prompted Hitler to re-invade France and seize the surviving French fleets, but he failed and they were almost all scuttled. Facing the prospects of the Spanish recalling all their aid, England's grizzled air and naval forces engaging and defeating the Germans in the skies over Europe, and an unstoppable red tide in the East, Hitler made a fatal decision: he would ensure that the Reich would not suffer defeat, but at the cost of the world. Since the early 1930's, Germany had been researching the use and application of nuclear power in civilian and combat roles and had by late 1942 finally devised successful nuclear arms. Unfortunately for them, the world's other powers had also been studying this technology and, when the excellent intelligence agencies of England acquired Germany's research, England was able to speed up their research ten-fold and soon also had a nuclear arsenal. All qualms for the use of the weapons went out the window when a German test nuke failed to reach London and instead exploded over Canterbury in mid-1943. Hitler gave the order to destroy the world 15 January 1945. All of Germany's nukes, the total number of which can now never be known, launched from their bases for such cities as Washington D.C., Moscow, London, Manchester, Paris, Madrid, Saint Petersburg, Stalingrad, Leningrad, Warsaw, Krakow, and many more. Almost all hit their targets, but the ones sent to American cities all fail to detonate (except New York, but it only made the harbor radioactive) and the nuke intended for Madrid exploded far above France. Category:History Category:Conflicts Category:World War II